Where Do We Go From Here
by GoddessXofXNight
Summary: Christian Grey, normally plans for the future way ahead of schedule, but he's been told that he has to slow down. By his own secretary. Still, there are those that wish him to keep his current pace with his lifestyle. Christian knows that if he can't slow down for himself, he has to slow down for Ana. Staying in the fast lane could put him right where Elena wants him.
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day working in the offices of Grey Interprises, when in walks the head honcho himself, Christian Grey. He heads his newly hired secretary, Anastasia Steele, with a stern look. "Good Morning, Mr. Grey." Ana says coldly. By his behavior Ana rightly assumes that Christian is a foul mood. He never seems to be in a light mood, or at least, carefree. He always behaved as if something was bothering him. "Morning, Ana. Did I recieve any call yet?" He said coldly as he stops short of himself. "The only call you recieve so far this morning was from a Mrs. Elena Lincoln. She wishes for you to return her call. She said, it's urgent." Ana said without looking up from her computer's bright blue homescreen with the Grey Interprises logo plastered on it.

"Did she give you the nature of the urgent matter?"

"No, sir. She just said to have you return her call."

"Alright. I'll be in my office. For now, hold all my meetings on schedule unless I tell you to change them."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Grey."

Christian walked away from Ana but allowed himself to glance backward. Normally, Christian only hired blondes, but with all of her qualifications (both bodily and experience), he would have been an idiot to pass her up. Ana caught Christian looking back at her and thought that she almost thought she saw a smile. **"If sexual advances are the way to work up my stature in this company, I'll hand in my resignation right now."** Ana thought to herself, though she did have to admit that the thought of Christian Grey smiling at her did make her melt. Still, she would never clue him in to that little secret, even if he asked. Okay, maybe if he asked the right way.

A ringing buzzer to the building woke Ana from her temporary daydream of Christian. When she looked up, a blonde older woman was standing outside the glasses with a small, mousy, blonde, who could have been her daughter. Ana buzzed the woman in. "Do you have an appointment with Mr. Grey?" "No. I do not. But then again, I do not need an appointment to see my Christian." The woman persisted past Ana and straight into Christian's office. All Ana heard was Christian scream, "Elena, what the hell?" before the door slammed in front of her. The younger blonde woman waited in a chair outside Christian's office.

"Elena, first you call here with "urgency", now you show up with some mysterious girl. Who is she and why in Christ's name would you bring her to my office?!"

"She is your new sub, Christian. You haven't had one in what seems to me to be a very long time, and I feel as though you need one. Unless, once again, you would like to loosen your grips on those chains you hold so dear." With her last statement, Elena Lincoln walked up to Christian in a seductive manner.

"Elena, I am the dom now. As you are full aware, but as I have not interviewed the girl myself, I will not be taking her as a sub." Christian with a face that said furious, but a voice that said zen.

"Oh, Christian, can't you trust my opinion. You used to value it so much."

"I do. Only now it is in a business pretext. I don't want you involved in personal life, so much Elena."

Mrs. Lincoln's face tightened quickly, Christian could easily tell that she was offended but he didn't really care. With a non-chalant expression on his face, Christian dismissed both Elena and the potential sub she had picked out for him. Elena would not leave without making some sort of point, so she slammed Christian's office door behind her. After Elena's loud, obnoxious, and boundless visit, Christian's day seem to drag on.

At about mid-day, he left the office for the first time. "I'm going to get lunch, Ana, I'll be back shortly." Before he officially left the building, Christian checked her out one more time, this time, without her noticing. **"Easy Christian. Dating girls from the workplace is NOT a good idea. Neither is fucking them."** Christian Grey came with his own set of morals for his own set of reasons. He was not going to break them for some secretary, no matter how hot she was.

Christian went left from his building to the deli called Chuck's down the road. As always, it was busy and people were running in and out of there for the lunch rush. One of the waiter's recognized him immediately and went to the front cash register. "Can I get a table for you Mr. Grey?" the waiter asked him, but gave him a very sexual glance. **"Wow. That faces wreaks of non-obviousness."** Christian thought to himself with quick chuckle. "Not today, Kevin. Just give me a quick turkey on wheat and put it on my tab." The gay waiter glanced at him once more, said, "Right away, Mr. Christian" then bounded toward the kitchen. About two minutes later, Christian was headed back to the office where Ana was enjoying a homemade pasta lunch with a bottle of water. Christian knocked on the glass to have Ana buzz him in.

Ana hit the buzzer, and Christian walked through the door to her. "Any calls, Ana?" Ana slurped up then swallowed a mouthful of pasta before speaking. "No, Mr. Grey, but you a have a meeting with marketing in thirty minutes." Christian allowed his mind to wander around the idea of what Ana would do with a dick in her mouth. **"Stop it, Grey."** He had to think and stop himself before he let a statement slip. "I'll be ready for that meeting. I'll be taking my office in my lunch. And Ana, let me know if my meeting runs past six-thirty so that I know to put overtime into your check this week." "Yes, sir." Ana's last words put a small, almost invisible, smile on Christian's face. **"If I could get her in my play room, she'd be saying a lot more than that."** Christian allowed himself a brief fantasy of a submissive Anastasia Steele, sitting before him on her knees waiting for his orders. Christian knew to stop himself. Ana wasn't the BDSM type. In fact, she made it very clear when she started working for him that any agressive behavior on his part would be the end of her working for him.

Christian's last meeting didn't end until eight o'clock that evening. As Ana is watching the meeting end, she decides to get her things together so that she could hurry and get home. She was starving and didn't realize that she needed to bring dinner to work with her. Mr. Grey's marketing staff all waved and/or in some way acknowledged her as they made their exit. With his final meeting done for the day, Christian begins to pack his suitcase and throw on his jacket. When he looks out the door, he sees Ana getting her things ready for her own departure. Christian walks out of his office and toward Ana who he notices looks a bit tired. "Long day, Ana?"Christian asked her, trying to make her smile so that his ride home wasn't unbearable boring. He needed something to think about, but he wanted to think about her. "You have no idea, Mr. Grey." she said, and Chrisitian got his wish as Ana cracked a small smile.

"Please, it's after work hours. You can call me Christian."

"No thank you, I don't believe in formalities with my employers."

"Well, would you believe in dinner with one? I know you're hungry. I could hear your stomach growl from in my office."

Ana blushed. "I am hungry. Would you like me to meet you at a restaurant somewhere?"

"I'll drive you it's not a big deal."

"But I would still have to come back for my car."

"Okay, how about I'll follow you to your house, and I'll drive you from there? That way your car is already home."

"No, thank you Mr. Grey." Ana pushed out the informality of using his last name. " I can drive myself. If you insist on treating me, this is my one condition. "

"Alright, Miss Steele. I'll let you drive your own car. Where would you like to go for dinner?"

"What about that little diner down the street? Chuck's? It's too expensive and I've never been."

"Sure, you know, that's where I get my lunches from."

"I know. I wish I could afford that." Ana finished getting ready then she and Christian headed toward the elevator. "So, Mr. Grey, I'll follow you to the restaurant, then I'll escort myself home." She made sure that Christian understood that last part, but in the back of his mind, he knew that would still follow her home to make sure that nothing happened to her as she drove home.

"Of course Miss Steele." Christian said with a wry smile. He could tell that Ana was trying to read him, but knew that she became frustrated when she realized that she couldn't because he was already analyzing her.

When Christian pulled in the Chuck's parking lot, Ana pulled up right behind him. Christian and Ana walked in together and Christian grabbed her hand. He didn't know whether he did it for himself or for the onlookers who were not used to seeing him with a woman in public. Ana flinched at the feel of Christian's hand in hers. It made her a bit nervous. All her days working in his office but now, she was nervous. Christian had never made a come-on but now Ana wasn't so sure that he wasn't attracted to her. Ana had honestly always that he was gay. Now here he is, holding her hand, in a public place. **"Can I move my hand and still keep my job?"**

"Mr. Grey, twice in one day. What a pleasure!" the same gay waiter from earlier was the first one to respond to the sight of him.

"Hi, Mark. I need a table for two this evening. And bring my a bottle of my favorite as well." Christian told the waiter. The waiter looked toward Ana, "You must be a special girl."

"Mark. Table. Bottle. Now, please." Christian was a bit more stern with him, then Mark gave a quick face that resembled something of jealousy toward Ana, the gestured for them to follow.

"Here you are, Mr. Christian. I'll be right back with your bottle of Chardonney."

Ana looked toward Christian with surprise, "Chardonney?! That's very expensive, Mr Grey."

"Think of it, as an official welcome present from Grey Interprises."

"Mr. Grey, I've been here for a year."

"And we've never given you an official welcome gift. The hospitality sucks here ever since the last girl quit."

"Okay, I guess... if it's work related."

"Good."

Mark the gay waiter came back with a bottle of Chardonney and two champagne flutes. "Once again, here you are, Mr. Grey." Mark handed Christian and Ana menus but Christian waved them off. "We'll have the parmesean pasta, keep the garlic bread coming, and don't go so heavy on the sauce. Miss Steele is a fitness fanatic." Mark nodded and went to report the order to the chef.

"How did you know I am into personal fitness?"

"I can tell you keep yourself in great shape Anastasia."

"How do you I don't just have a high metabolism?"

"Because of your lunch. It was very small. With no bread, and a bottle of water."

"Oh. You read people very well, Mr. Grey."

"Miss Steele, please, call me Christian. It is way after work hours, and I become informal after work hours."

"Alright Christian. As long as I can be formal tomorrow morning."

"Of course."

Over the course of the meal, Christian asked Ana questions that he was already aware of the answers, but he figures that he needs to make small talk. At the end of the meal, Ana puts on her jacket and gets ready to leave. Christian stood, gave Ana a kiss, and sat back down. "Are you not leaving, Christian?"

"I am not." Christian had decided against his original plan. He decided he would stay at Chuck's at the bar to finish up a few things from work.

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning, Mr. Grey." Ana smiled and walked away.

"Bright and early, Miss Steele." Christian smiled as he watched her walk away, and headed for the bar. Christian Grey sat at the bar for about 2 more hours, finishing details from work before he finally decided to head home. **"What do I do now?" **Christian thought to himself. He had never been in this situation before. He officially knew that he was crushing on one, Anastasia Rose Steele.


	2. Chapter 2

Christian awoke early the next morning, still thinking about his dinner with Ana. He wasn't sure if what happned even constituted as a date. But boy, did he wanted to. He would never admit it to himself, much less to her. All he knew was that he couldn't wait to get to the office the next morning. Throughout his shower, breakfast, and dressing himself, all Christian could think about was Ana. Ana however was across town, as her day was begining with a late shit. A still half-asleep Ana turned her head to look at her clock. It read, 7:45 **"Shit!"** Ana hurriedly got out of bed, cleaned herself and threw on her clothes. She didn't even have time to stop at Starbucks and get her morning coffee. When Ana pulled into the parking lot, she saw Christian getting out of his car. **"Okay. Made good time. Let's just hope I'm not penalized for him making it into the building first."** When Ana did make it into the building, there was a caramel macchiato from Starbucks, waiting for her on her desk. From his office, Christian called, "Good morning, Miss Steele."

"Oh. Mr. Grey, I'm sorry I'm late. I got up at the wrong-" Ana was stopped dead in the middle of sentence by a very peculiar looking Christian who had just given her the "shh" face as though she was in kindergarten.

"No need for explanations, Miss Steele. And don't worry, it won't effect your paycheck."

Ana just stood caught off guard for a while before she finally sat down behind her desk and got to work. She had been typing away on her keyboard, not realizing that a full two hours had gone by. The only thing that made her check the clock was the buzz of the door. Once again, Mrs. Elena Lincoln, was standing on the threshold of Grey Interprises. The only difference between this time and last is that she was alone. She still looked stern, unhappy, and almost desperate to get into Christian's office. Ana let her in and calmly asked her, "Can I help you, Mrs Lincoln?" Elena looked at Ana as if she had just slapped her. "This time, little girl, I do have an appointment with Christian."

Ana looked down on her list of meetings and appointments to be taken with Christian, and sure enough there was her name. In bold print. "I'll inform him that you are here." Ana picked up the reciever to her phone and buzzed Christian's office. "Yes, Anastasia."

"Sir, Mrs. Lincoln is here to see you."

"Good. Send her in."

Ana pointed toward Christian's office as if to show Elena where to go. Like she didn't know. "You'll regret your arrogance little girl." Was Elena's only statement to Ana as she strutted away from her, almost as if she believed the head of Grey Interprises were eating out of the palm of her hand. Ana made sure to tell Christian about Elena's little threat, but wouldn't do it while she was still near the building. The only thing that Ana heard before Christian closed the door was him saying, "Have a seat, Elena." Their little meeting went on for about an hour before Ana's next glimpse of Mrs. Lincoln who seemed way more than pissed off. "If I want one, I can find one on my own! I am no longer in need of your assistance, Elena!" were the harsh words that Ana heard from Christian.

On her way out, Elena looked at Ana with what seemed to be tears in her eyes. **"Surely that old crow has a tougher hide than that"** Ana thought to herself. "Ana!" Christian called from his office. It was so loud, and Ana was so lost in her own train of thought that when she raised herself to see what Christian wanted, she spilled coffee on herself. Ana muttered under her breath, "Oh shit." Temporarily forgetting about the brewing stain on her dress, Ana goes to Christian in his office. "Yes, Mr. Grey." Christian hands her a piece of paper. "Make sure that everyone in the security office recieves a copy of this. It's an order of what to do if Elena Lincoln is spotted on the Grey Interprises property."

Ana gives a curt nod and just before she's about to walk about away, Christian asks her, "Miss Steele, what happened to your dress?"

"Well, I spilled coffee on it, Mr Christian, due to the urgency in your voice."

"I'm sorry. I'll have to get you new clothes."

"It really isn't necessary."

"Come with me."

Christian pulls Ana to the elevator and asks, "Were you not shown the third floor?"

"I was not."

"Since, I hire based off skill, not off stature, some of my older girls would come to work in apparel not suited for the workplace. It was then that I installed a full wardrobe floor."

As they got out of the elevator, Ana looked around and saw office upon office full of clothes just waiting to be picked off of the hanger. "Go in and pick anything you like. I'll have this dress dry-cleaned and sent to you."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey."

Christian looks at his watch, "I do believe it is after work hours, Miss Steele."

"Very well, Christian."

Christian accompanied Ana as she went around to the many different offices to look at the many different styles of clothes. Ana finally stopped when she got to the dresses. The room she stopped in was more for parties, but Christian wasn't about to ruin her fun. Or his own for that matter. Ana pulled a sexy red cocktail dress off it's hanger and shows it to Christian. "Will this do for the workplace?"

Christian tried but failed to hide his smile, "It'll be just fine, Ana." Christian walks out of the room to give Ana her privacy while she changes her clothes, when she comes out, she looks absolutely stunning. The cocktail she picked out fit her perfectly. Her hourglass figure was enough to drive any normal man insane, unluckily, she was dealing with a Mr. Christian Grey. He might not have been a normal man, but that figure so far was proving to be his undoing.

Ana's figure was showing Christian no mercy as it made it's way toward the elevator. When Ana turned it around, it almost seemed as though the look she gave Christian was a seductive one. **"Keep it together, Grey. You know she doesn't see you that way. And all you want is into her pants. She deserves something better."** Ana and Christian stand in the elevator together and Christian says, "Ana, the dress suits you well. Why don't you keep it?"

"Another "Welcome to The Company" gift, Mr. Grey?" Ana said, with a small smile.

"Naturally, Miss Steele" Christian said moving toward her in the elevator. "Though nothing about how I feel in this moment is natural."

"How so?"

Christian felt that that open ended question gave him the leave to do what he had been wanting to do since he stepped into the elevator. Christian grabbed Ana by the back of her neck, pulled her to him, and kissed her roughly. Ana was at first shocked, but then allowed herself to melt into this kiss. It was the reason she chose this dress to begin with. She just didn't think that it would work so fast. **"Unless he had been holding it in all this time."** Ana allowed herself to be swallowed up by the man she knew as her employer, and now, her admirer Christian Grey. Soon, the kiss, though fantastic was not enough for Christian, he was tugging at the bottom of the dress pulling it up around Ana's navel. Christian's hands reached down massaged Ana's womanhood, only to be stopped by a thin layer of stocking fabric. It might have only been a thin layer, but it brought him back to his senses.

Ana and Christian got off the elevator in silence. They also finished their work in silence. The offices of Grey Interprises had never been so quiet. What hurt Ana the most is that Christian left those quiet offices without even saying good-bye. As he boarded the elevator by his lonesome he thought to himself, **"What the hell are you doing, Grey?"**


	3. Chapter 3

Since the incident in the elevator almost a week ago, Christian and Ana were stuck in formalities. It wasn't Ana's choice. Christian wouldn't look at her, would touch her, and unless Ana acknowledged that there was something he had to do, Christian wouldn't even speak to her. **"What did I do that was so wrong? He did come on to me!"** Ana had been having that thought ever since the next morning of the elevator make out session. This morning seemed to be no different. Christian got into the office about twenty minutes after Ana, though he walked right past her. Ana was reaching her breaking point. She had to know what was going on in his head. She needed him to tell her if he hated her now. Maybe the kiss wasn't as good for him as it was for her. Whatever the reason, Ana felt as though she was dying without knowing what was going on inside the cranium of Christian Grey.

The day went on. No words, no smiles, no gestures making Ana feel like a young girl, simply answering phone calls and recieving to-do lists from Christian through email. **"I can't take much more of this!" **Ana decides that before Christian goes to lunch, she's going to confront him about the night in the elevator and get him to tell her just what exactly she did wrong. Just as she is having this thought Christian comes out of his office. **"Alright, Ana. It's now or never."** Ana stands just as Christian is coming toward her desk, "Mr. Grey, can we talk?" Ana asked her, in her most formal work voice.

"Make it quick. I have a lunch meeting in a few minutes." Christian told her, gazing out of the glass doors. The fact that his statement was so non-chalant only ticked Ana off even more.

"Okay, I'll ask it straight out then; What the hell is with you lately?!" Ana screamed.

Christian looked taken aback by the force of Ana's voice, "What do you mean?"

"Ever since that night in the elevator, you won't speak to me, won't look at me, and you only talk to me through email." Ana stopped herself only to take a sharp intake of breath. "If I did something wrong, please tell me so that I can fix it." With her short breath, Ana was able to calm herself.

"What makes you think you did something wrong?"

"The reasons I just listed, Mr. Grey! Or were you so emmersed in your own thoughts that you weren't even paying attention?!"

"Ana, I'll only ask you once to calm down."

Ana breathes in, more deeply this time and says, "Okay. I'm calm. Now will you please tell me why you won't talk to me?"

"You didn't do anything wrong. I did."

"And what pray tell was that? Kissing me? Making me feel good?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I did wrong. I am not supposed to get involved with my employees."

"What if I quit? Could we get involved then?"

"No."

"And why the hell not?! You just said the only reason we couldn't get involved was because I was an employees!"

"I never said that was the only reason. I have many. Most of them are too complicated for you to understand."

"Then explain them to me damn it!"

"When?"

Ana opened and closed her mouth all in one motion. "Whenever you'd like to take the time and explain."

"Tommorrow. Over lunch, I'll explain. I'll take you somewhere." Christian figured if he took her to Escala to see his play room, she would run for the hills. He didn't want her to, but he needed her to. For her own sanity.

"Okay."

With that matter settled, Christian walked away from Ana and out of the glass doors to his lunch meeting. Ana decided to go back to her desk and look at his schedule to see who he would be meeting. His lunch hour was blank on his schedule. Maybe he was meeting a relative. Ana let it go and went to go get her own lunch out of the break room, but there was a surprise waiting for her.

Standing in front of the break room refrigerator, in all her blonde glory, was Elena Lincoln. "There you are little girl." Elena said, with a smile that scared Ana. Ana knew martial arts but was scared to use them against someone so much older. "What do you want, Mrs. Lincoln?"

"Only to talk, before I go meet Christian for our lunch date."

**"So it was her." **"Talk about what?"

"You will keep your distance from Christian. You are too strong willed for him. Unless you wish him to break you down, stay away. And if you can't stay away, I'll help you." Elena faced turned into something that looked like it belonged in a horror film, before she brightened herself and walked past Ana and out of the building.

Ana was able to shake herself of the small amount of fear that she felt because of her confrontation with Elena, and went about eating her lunch. Elena's words though, were stuck in her mind, playing over and over again. To avoid more strife with the woman, Ana decided to keep to herself their little meeting and let Christian go about his day. At the end of it, they exited the building simultaneously. Ana drove home to her apartment, and when she got in it, she decided to take a hot bath to relieve the days stressors. Tomorrow morning she would call in sick, with a stomach flu. She had to avoid lunch with Christian unless she wanted another Elena visit. Ana removes her clothes and steps into the bathtub. She submerges herself in water, and leans her against the back of the tub.

_While in the bathtub, Ana is slowly dragging her wash rag across her body with her eyes closed when she hears her bathroom door open. Her eyes snap open to see Elena standing over her bathtub. "Didn't I warn you to stay away from Christian?" She asks with a smile. Ana slowly nods. Elena reaches over and places her hand on the top of Ana'sl head and pushes down. Ana is thrashing about in the water, losing her breath, when Elena turns around and lets go. Ana's home phone is ringing. Elena puts a towel in Ana's mouth. "Make sure you stay quiet". _

Ana wakes from her horrible nightmare in the bathtub, to the sound of her home phone actually ringing. She stands up, wraps a towel around her and grabs the cordless phone off of the base, "Hello?" The deep sultry voice of Christian Grey replies to her, "Hello, Ana. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, no. I was just getting out of the shower."

"Oh. Well, then, if you're not busy, I'd like to take you out for drinks."

Remembering Elena's words, Ana tells Christian, "I would but I'm a little under the weather."

"Are you alright? Do you need me to come and pamper you?"

"No. I'm fine. I can handle myself."

"Alright. Good-night Ana."

"Good night, Christian." Ana hangs up the phone and crawls into bed. She hates herself for turning him down but what else could she have done. She had a Christian-crazed blonde woman on her back. **"Hopefully, I don't have that same dream"**. As she's falling asleep, Ana is sure she hears someone say, 'Good little girl.'


	4. Chapter 4

Ana's dream about Elena had her seriously freaked out. She wanted to tell Christian, she felt as though she should have told Christian, but Elena's warning rang loud in her head, and the memory of her dream didn't help. The next morning, Ana got up and went to work without stopping for Starbucks. Though she had plenty of time, she felt the most safe when she was in Christian's presence. When she got there, Christian's car was already in the parking lot. **"Well, the boss is here early." **Ana thought to herself. As she entered the building, Christian peeked out of his office door. "There you are Ana." he said, coming out and first the time since the elevator escapade wrapped her in an embrace.

"Are you okay, Mr. Grey?" Ana asked him. She knew that this was not his normal behavior.

"I'm fine. Are you feeling better?"

"Um..." Ana hesistated.

"Is something the matter? Are you still not well?"

"No. I'm okay."

"Ana, come into my office for a moment." Christian said, walking toward his office door.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Depends on the situation." Christian said in a serious tone.

**"Shit. The security camera."** Ana remembered that not only did the security guards have access to the camera footage but so did Christian. Surely, he would have seen Elena in the break room as well as in the lobby. Not telling Christian about her being in the building was a serious demerit against her job.

Surely enough, when Ana walked into Christian's office a freeze frame of Elena in the break room was on the screen. "Miss Steele, would you mind explaining to me to contents of your conversation with Elena? Whatever it was, it impaled your judgement enough not to tell security that we had a breach in the building." Ana looked up at Christian's face. She had never seen him more furious at her and didn't know what to say, or how to react to that expression.

"Mrs. Lincoln, wanted to discuss you." Ana said, in as loud as a tone that she could muster.

"Me? What about me?" Christian raised his eyebrows and looked down at Ana.

"She wants me to stay away from you."

"Is that why you rejected and avoided me last night? Because of Elena?" Christian grabbed Ana's face by her chin to lift it so that she was looking into his eyes. There was something in his eyes. Pain. Regret.

"Yes. She told me that I wasn't good enough for you. And that she would get back at me if I disobeyed her wishes."

"Ana?"

"You will not go anywhere without security from now on."

"I will have one of the security guards tailing you at all times."

"Christian, it's not really necessary. I can take care of myself."

"Not like I can."

"Christian..."

"No! Ana. You will not go anywhere without an escort, even if I have to be that escort. You will stay safe."

Ana was both appalled and charmed at the same time. The only other person that would go through so much trouble to protect would be her father. She looked up at Christian's face one more time, decided that he was serious, then nodded her head and went back out to her desk. Elena's voice rang out in her head, **"I warned you, little girl."** Even though, Christian just pretty much ensured her safety, Ana was still very uneasy. So far, she couldn't tell if she was uneasy about having someone tail her car or knowing that in some way, shape, or form, Elena Lincoln was out to get her.

Throughout her day, Ana spent her time tending to whatever Christian had her do and walking on eggshells. When lunchtime came around,and he said he was leaving, Christian noticed her anxious demeanor. "What's the matter, Ana?" Ana just shook her head and tried to walk toward the breakroom to get the lunch that she had brought from home. "Why don't you come with me? We can go somewhere new for lunch?" Christian suggested. Ana smiled, "Sure. But where do we go?"

"We can go to that organic store around the corner."

"I didn't know there was one. I would have been going there all this time. I love organic food." Ana said smiling, her anxities fading away.

"I'll be sure to stock some in the breakroom then. By the way, when we get back to the building, I'll introduce to your security detail."

"I know all of the security guards Mr. Grey."

"I never said that they work for Grey Interprises."

"So, you hired a brand new security team?"

"Not brand new. Taylor's been my personal security guard for about three years now. He's the best in the business."

"What's the difference between working for Grey Interprises and working for you?"

"The payroll" was all Christian said with the straightest face that Ana had ever seen.

**"I guess it would make sense that the best in the business gets the highest pay."** Ana thought to herself. As she is thinking, her mind now back in it's own personal space, Ana couldn't help but feel as though she was being followed. She decided to look back and saw a very tall man walking behind herself and Christian. He looked as though he had been in the military not to long before and decided to keep himself in shape. Seeing a worried expression on Ana's face, Christian looked back as well, then used his phone to text someone, _"You are supposed to be discreet. The lady is already nervous as it is, you being so close doesn't help. It also looks very suspicious. I can take care of her from here."_ There was no reply. Ana looked back and the tall military man was gone. She rightly assumed that he was Mr. Taylor. He was her new bodyguard.

Being out with Christian took Ana's mind off of Elena almost completely. Until they ran into her outside the organic eatery as they began to head back to the office. "Christian. What a surprise." Elena said, kissing him on both cheeks.

"Stop the formalities, Elena. I know that you were in my building." Christian said harshly. Elena quickly glanced over at Ana then back at Christian.

Christian read her mind and said, "She didn't have to tell me. Did you forget that I have security cameras?"

Elena cursed herself for forgetting that detail, then stomped her foot as though she was a toddler. "Christian, since you are obviously fixated on this little girl, why don't you train her?" Elena said with her cocked to the side like she was confused. "Elena, Ana's not like that, I'm pretty sure she's vanilla inside and out." Ana looked from Christian to Elena then back again, and that's when her inner sass came out, "You two don't have to talk about me as though I'm not here."

Elena played as though she was shocked, "So she does have a back bone?"

Ana looked toward Christian and decided to ignore Elena's snide comment, "What the hell do you mean by vanilla?"

Christian stroked the back of his neck. "Where do I begin?"


	5. Chapter 5

After Elena left the restaurant, Christian invited Ana back to his apartment so that he could explain what he and Elena were talking about at the dinner table. As they got in the car, Christian began to explain and Ana just listened. Internally though, her eyes were wide with something that was a mixture of excitement, anxiety and fear. For a moment during his explanation, Christian paused to look over at Ana. She sat there for a quick second then asked a question that made Christian smile in a way that made Ana want to get into his head so she could better understand him faster. She looked at him with the most serious face and ask, "So, you're some kind of sadist?" The smile that appeared on the face of her employer was almost too much for her to handle. The Christian said to her, "I'm the best kind of sadist, Ms. Steele." Christian decided to abandon his attempt at an explanation as he pulled up to his apartment. When he had parked the car, Christian turned to her. "Ana" he said as though her very name would be his undoing, "understand that what you will see may shock you. But you can NOT tell anyone. My life is private for a reason. Don't give me a reason to cut you out of it." As she stepped out of the car, Ana nodded her head but wondered what could be so bad.

Christian led Ana to the elevator where the held hands as they waited for it to stop on the floor on Christian's penthouse. He opened the door and led Ana to a long hallway with three doors. Christian stopped, took a little silver key out of his pocket, and handed it to Ana. "The last door on the left. Go open it." Ana slowly walked down the hall, anxious to know what she would find in the room and beyond the threshold. For Ana it seemed like opening the door happened in slow motion. When it finally swung itself all the open, Ana turned on the lights in the room and couldn't decide if what she saw made her want to run away or drag Christian down to room and let him do whatever it was he wanted to her. As Ana walked further into the room, she heard Christian coming down the hall. She knew he was behind her when she felt his breath on the back on her neck. Ana turned on her heels to see Christian staring down right at her. Christian sat Ana down on a red leather bench with hand restraints. "Welcome to my play room, Ms. Steele. Or as I call it, Hell." Ana scooted herself farther back on the bench. "Why do you call it a play room?"

Christian walked around the room flicking every light switch. What Ana saw under each one was more than she was ready for. After he turned on the last light, Christian went and kneeled down in front of Ana, "Because this is where all my toys are stored."

"All these are toys? Most of them could seriously scar someone."

"For some, that is the goal. I only to show pleasure in the way that the other person desires."

"What if I wanted to see your body? Standing here in front of me? Would you help me fulfill THAT desire?"

"If it's what you really want" Christian said, as he began to lift his shirt from his skin already dripping with anticipation from the things that were to come. Ana took the few footsteps it took to close the last little bit of space between and only stopped herself when she could run her hand down his abs. Christian mentally shook himself, took Ana out the play room, and made his way to his bedroom. As soon as they had crossed the threshold Christian took Ana in a heated kiss that made her carnal side moan softly in ecstasy. She couldn't tell what, but Christian Grey had just opened a door to something that made Ana feel like she was much stronger in this element. In whatever hell Christian Grey had put himself in, Ana was in heaven. Ana pushed Christian back to his bed and shoved with enough force to knock him back to the pillows. Ana crawled up Christian's bed but not without stopping to stroke his manhood a few times. Ana situated herself on Christian's cock and began to strip. With every new visual of naked skin, Christian because more and more turned on. When Ana had got up to remove her bottoms and underwear, Christian reached around her hips, let his fingers find the heat of her cunt and slipped two fingers into the warm canal that called to him. Ana let her head fall back in pleasure as Christian finger fucked her as he laid her on the bed. Not even two hours in his home, and already Ana was dreading having to leave Christian's place in the morning. Once Christian got Ana situated on the bed, he spread her legs and let his head disappear between them. Ana felt the warmth of Christian's breath against her thigh. With every breath he laid a kiss on her skin. **"I can't take much more of this"** Ana thought to herself just as Christian began to lick her clit. Ana felt herself scoot back on the bed. Christian grabbed her by her thighs and pulled her to his face. All at once it seemed, Christian was licking her clit and fingering her. It made Ana's head spin. She bit her lip to keep from letting any moans out. Finally, it was too much for her, "**Fuck this"** Ana thought to herself as she lifted herself up and pulled Christian to her. When he topped her, Ana flipped them both of them over and decided to go down herself. Her ass in the air, Ana begins to suck Christians long, thick cock while fingering herself. Christian reaches down and tweaks Ana's nipples. It brought her so much pleasure before she could stop herself Ana was took all of Christian's cock down her throat and let it stay there while pinched, pressed, squeezed, and flick her clit with her hand. Ana's toes began to curl, every muscle in her body started to contract as she rode out her first orgasm. She took Christian's manhood out of the mouth with a small 'pop' and rested herself on his abs. Christian looked down at her and said with a malicious grin, "That will be the first of many."

Ana just looked at Christian with a glazed stare. "Many" she said with a short breath. "I could barely handle the first one." Christian shook his head and laughed, "You'll be fine but you will be tired for a while." She ran her fingers through his hair, "Tired? In what way?" Christian took Ana by the hips and flipped her, before she knew it, Christian had Ana eagle spread across his bed, her hands and feet tied to the bed posts. Christian looked down at her, "Your body won't know what hit it" he said with a cocky smile. Christian stepped out of the room for a few minutes. When he came back, he had a candle in his hand. "Ms. Steele, how are you with pain?" Ana raised her eyebrow. "Pain?"

"Yes, Ms. Steele. Pain."

"I don't know I've never tested my pain tolerance. Nor do I have the desire to."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Christian set the candle on the nightstand next to his bed. He looked deep into Ana's eyes. "Do you trust me?" Ana licked her lips, "Yes. I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Christian took her by the hand, gently kissed it, and said, "Then you should let me help you find your limits".

"I don't even know if I have any."

"Let's find out."

Christian picked up the candle, sat next to Ana and tilted the candle slowly. Ana watched as the wax slowly dripped to the opening of the candle, and as if in slow motion, it fell onto her skin and burned her but only for a split second. Once the burning stopped, Christian slapped her ass where the wax fell. The slight burn was enough to hurt but the pain was not only tolerable but pleasurable as well. Ana didn't understand why, but she was really considering letting this go further. She was beginning not to object to having Christian teach her how far she could go with the sensation she just felt.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Where am I"_ Ana thought to herself then turned to her left and saw Christian next to lying next to her. She couldn't believe that she was lying next to her boss, in his bed, on a work day and neither one of them had gotten up or even tried to check the alarm clock. Ana turned to Christian and thought to shake him awake so that they didn't sleep away the work day. She chose not to. She chose to lay there in the bliss that she found. Ana closed her eyes as she relaxed even more in Christians arms, yet no sooner than she began to dose off did Christian start to stir. _"She's still here" _Christian thought to himself. Ana kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to open them again to find that all of it from last night, to waking up this morning had been a dream. A happy one, but a fleeting fantasy nonetheless. Christian watched her, then ran his fingers around the back of her hand. Ana had never experience such a simple yet romantic gesture. His fingers were coarse, yet soft on her skin. Ana inhaled, she could still smell pine trees and musk, _"His scent"_ she thought, so she knew that he would still be next to her when she opened her eyes.

"Ana", Christian whispered her name like a prayer. She allowed her eyes to flutter open and adjust to the light of the lamp on the nightstand at Christian's bedside. Ana looked deeply into Christian's eyes. "Yes?"

"You didn't wake me. Why?"

Ana begin to shake, his voice didn't waver which made her think that he was angry, "You were sleeping so peacefully. I didn't think-"Christian kissed her mid-sentence. "You don't have to be nervous. I was just curious, that's all. Normally you seem so dedicated. I didn't think you would want to miss a day of work." Ana smirked, "Who wouldn't like a day off every now and then." Christian laughed, then kissed Ana on her forehead, _"He's being so sweet."_ Ana had always only seen him stern or nonchalant. Ana cocked her head to the side, as if she were trying to read him.

"I hope you enjoyed last night." Christian said with a smile, but then frowned.

"I did. What's wrong?" Ana asked. She knew that look. It had happened her last boyfriend and it was happening here and now. With Christian.

"This can never happen again." Christian said, as if he regretted his own words.

"What can never happen again?"

"Last night. This morning. I never meant for you to spend the night. It was never supposed to go this far."

"How far did it go exactly?"

"I was expecting you to run… from this. From me."

"So, you never intended for us to do anything that happened last night? You didn't want it?"

"I did want it. That's the problem." Christian got out of the bed and started getting dressed. Ana rushed out of the bed and in front of Christian, "So, you got what you wanted? What's the big deal?!"

"You're an employee, Ms. Steele. I don't fuck my employees."

"Oh, I see. Now your morals come into play. But where were they last night when you were screwing my brains out?! Where were they when you invited me to dinner with you?! Now, all of sudden your morals kick in?!" Ana was beyond frustrated, beyond angry. She was completely infuriated.

"No. My morals have been there but up until now, I had been able to talk myself out of using them to make decisions when it came to you. I understand you must be upset-"

"Upset?! You're dumping me because I work for you and think I'm just upset?!" Ana felt tears because to build her eyes. They had only been seeing each other for about a week but she felt that if Christian really felt the way he was saying he would have said something in the beginning. He didn't. He hadn't explained the situation, nor how he felt or what he intended to do and that hurt more than the things that he was saying. Ana knew he didn't mean it. Still, she let herself turn away from Christian and begin to walk toward the door.

"Actually, Ms. Steele, before you leave. I'd like you to sign something." Christian had been walking behind her without her noticing. "What, a non-disclosure agreement" Ana said sarcastically. Christian sat it on the counter and slid it toward her. "I'd like you to continue to work for me. If that's okay with you." "Ana picked a pen out of a cup and signed the paper without even reading it. As she put on her shoes she told Christian in a calm voice, "I never let my personal feelings dictate my professional life" then walked out of Christian's door.

As she waited on the elevator, Ana felt tears building up in her eyes. _"Not here you don't"_ Ana thought to herself. She refused to cry while still in the building of the man that hurt her so. Still, she knew that she would go to work tomorrow, like nothing had changed. She would put on her poker and make Christian think that the whole situation would blow over. She knew how hard it would be to look at him, to step into his office and bring him the things he needed but she was prepared for it. She knew that things would turn out this way. They always did. For her at least. She could tell from the way that he acted the Christian Grey was used to getting the things he wanted. Well, she was not going to make this easy for him. She was going to get even by making him that she had better things to do than to sit and mope because of the "great Christian Grey." She would move on like she did the last time a man broke her heart. She never stayed down for too long. When Ana got home the first thing she did was pour herself a generous glass of wine and run herself a hot bath. She would drink, sit, soak, and finally wash the pain away before she had to get up the next morning.

When Ana arrived at her work place the next morning, she found Elena Lincoln sitting in front of her desk. "Mrs. Lincoln, you aren't supposed to be here. Christian even told security not to let you in." Elena just stared at Ana blankly then put on a cocky smirk, "It seems that order has been repealed. Christian called me and asked me to come in for a meeting." Ana looked at her computer screen as she saw it begin to blink with a notification that told her that she had an incoming email. It was from Christian, "She's alright. Let her in." Was the only thing it said. Ana didn't even stand. She simply nodded toward Christian's office as a way to let Elena know that Christian was ready to see her. Ana didn't even try to understand why Christian called that vindictive old bat into his office, yet now, it wasn't her place to understand. All she had to do was be a good little secretary and mind her own business. After all, she was sure that her mindset and that given moment was outlined in the nondisclosure agreement that Christian had her sign before kicking her out of the apartment. After Elena had been in Christian's office for a while Ana began to hear their voices, softly, as if they were speaking in hushed tones. Elena seemed to want Christian to take something from her. Something that Christian refused to take no matter how many benefits Elena pointed out.

"Christian" Ana heard Elena say, "If you're not going to take a sub, you need some way to get rid of your sexual frustration. And we used to have so much fun when we were younger."

"I am no longer that little boy, Elena." Christian's voice was hard, but almost childlike.

"I am aware." The sultriness in Elena's voice made Ana look up at the glass wall surrounding Christian's office. Elena had walked over to Christian and was feeling on his body. Up and down, as if she desired it more than anyone else in the world.

"Elena. You will please keep your distance. You are not my sub and I am no longer yours." Christian took Elena by the wrists and pushed her away from him.

Elena made what Ana assumed was supposed to be a pouty face. "Christian, won't you let me help you?"

"Not in that way. I told you. Our relationship is strictly business from now on."

"I see." Elena backed away even further. "And what about the little girl? The one that works for you?"

"Elena, she is not a little girl, contrary to what you may think. Though she is quite vanilla."

"Which you are not."

"I am not. But I'll try anything once."

"You'll living in the vanilla world? For her?"

"If she'll allow me. I'm tired of being bound all the time with no true commitment."

After hearing this statement, Ana turned off her intercom. She didn't know the kind of scolding she would get if either one of them knew that she had heard the conversation. After about 20 more minutes Elena came out of Christian's office and stopped by Ana desk before exiting the building. She didn't say anything, she simply looked at Ana for a moment with a stern face then continued her course out of the building. When Elena had officially taken her leave Christian came out of his office and stopped directly in front of Ana's desk, "I must speak with you, Miss Steele."

"Yes, Mr. Grey?" Ana said without looking up from her computer.

"I need to apologize to you for my behavior yesterday morning."

"Because of your behavior or because of your heinous dismissal? You acted as if you didn't even want me there."

"Of course I wanted you there and having you there was a mistake against my better judgement. I should have not even invited you across the threshold."

"So, you're apologizing for not being able to think straight?"

"It's always hard to think straight with you around. You create some kind of weakness within me, Miss Steele." Christian put his head down as though he was ashamed of himself. Not only ashamed but saddened at the thought of not being able to have Ana. It was almost as if he needed her. But for what? What did he need her so desperately for? _"I am not some gym membership that he can pick up and let go as he sees fit and he will recognize that. But I won't say it. He'll learn it." _Ana looked at her watch, then got up from her desk, "It's my lunch hour. Can I go now?"

"Of course, Miss Steele. When you return I'd like to discuss an increase in your salary" Christian said.

"Now you're offering hush money? This is one hell of an apology, Mr. Grey." Ana said in the harshest tone she could muster. She didn't want to let Christian know that he was her weakness as well. She knew that he would realize it eventually but she would try and level the playing field. Ana was not going to let him know that Christian Grey got yet another thing that he wanted. Her heart.


End file.
